Poor Laine
by Felfrin
Summary: A rich and beautiful girl has everything she could have ever wished for, but what if everything she has is torn away from her?
1. Default Chapter

This fic isn't really based on anything by VC Andrews, but there are some ideas that I got from reading her books, so here goes. Please R & R with any ideas or comments of any kind. Thanks   
The cool, refreshing breeze greeted my body as the dry sand crunched beneath my feet. Waves crashed onto the shore an the wind carried the ocean spray to me. I walked as close to the edge of the water as I could get without getting wet and sat, facing out into the ocean. The sun had not come up yet, but soon it would be rising.  
Lost in all of the beauty of the world, as bright colors of orange and pink began to play along the horizon, I did not hear my husband, Andrew, approach. I didn't know he was standing beside me until he lightly placed his hand on my shoulder.  
Still taking in the beauty of the rising sun, I lifted my hand to his and held it. The warmth of his skin from the house heated my cool fingers. I grabbed Andrew's hand then and gently pulled him down to me. He sat without a sound and wrapped his arms around me.  
The sun had finally risen and I should have been going inside to start the day, but I didn't want to. Andrew sensed my hesitation and tilted my head toward his. he lifted my chin until our lips met in a soft kiss. Although this was what I wanted, I knew it couldn't happen. I made some sort of grumbling noise and lightly shoved him away.  
I looked into his eyes to see a childish light this is not often seen. It saddened me to have to take away his joy, but I knew that I must.  
"Sorry, Dear. I have to go to work today," I whispered in his ear as I playfully ran back up to the house, my white silk robe flying like a cape behind me.  
  
Andrew's about six feet tall with wonderful features. He has high cheek bones and feminine, almond shaped brown eyes. His sandy blonde hair is about average length for a male and messy in a sexy way. his skin is a light olive color and he has nice, toned muscles that are slightly larger than what I prefer, but sexy all the same.  
I've been married to Andrew for about three years and I've known him for seven. We got married just when I got out of high school, two weeks before college and three days after I turned eighteen. At the time, he was twenty and now he's twenty-three and I'm twenty-one.  
  
"Elaine Marie!" Andrew chimed as he walked in the back door.  
  
Elaine Marie Houston, my name for eighteen years. Now I am Elaine Marie Whitehurst. I have wavy, sandy brown hair that stops just below my shoulders. I have a small nose and green eyes. I'm only five feet and two inches tall and I weigh a hundred pounds. I guess I'm pretty, because I'm a model. I've modeled parts of my body, bu never in full nude. And never my lower private regions.  
  
"I'm not here!" I called as I closed the bathroom dor and started the shower. I heard Andrew come to the door as I got into the shower. "Don't you have to get ready for work or something?" I asked in mock annoyance. I heard him whimper like a puppy and then come into the bathroom.  
"Don't you love me anymore?" He asked in a hurt, childish voice.  
I smiled to myself. "Orcourse not! Why would I love you?" He sniffled.  
"Well... okay then. I guess--I guess I'll just leave you alone then." He shuffled in defeat the the door.  
"Andrew!" I cried, jumping out of the shower. In all of my soaking wet nakedness, I hugged Andrew and kissed him hard on the lips. "I love you," I said as I playfully shoved him out the door. 


	2. Work

Work. How uninteresting and boring. My employers didn't help make it fun, either. They hated my constant immaturity and need to play around and joke. I'd learned at a young age to be "sophisticated" and boring around them.  
I've been working as a model since I was seven. I modeled children's clothes until I was eighteen. For the past three years, I'd modeled lingerie, underwear, pajamas, my face, but never my full body. My breasts had been photographed, but that was the most I'd ever exposed. I wasn't modest in any kind of revealing clothing, but full nudity bothered me.  
As I pulled into my parking space, I saw my mother's chaffeur was also pulling in. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car as she approached me.  
"It's really not necessary for you to drive to work everyday like this. I don't want it to seem like my daughter can't afford a car and a driver," my mother, Clarice Monica Houston, said. I really loved this woman, but she had to be the biggest rich snob I'd ever met.  
"I like driving, Mom. It's not that big of a deal."  
"Oh, but I can assure you it is! My daughter is not poor street trash!"  
"It doesn't--" I paused and defeatedly changed the subject. "What am I doing today?" There's no arguing with my mother. She was strong and very stubborn so anything wrong to her was just wrong, no matter what. At times her shallowness disgusted me, but I loved her nonetheless. She knew I hated it, but I'm sure she hated that I didn't pamper myself.  
"You will be modeling your entire body," she said sternly, as if to say that I had to and there was no way around it. I was shocked.  
"I've--but I've... Mom, I don't think I can. Andrew won't accept it," I stammered. She stared at me coldly.  
"You can, Elaine Marie, and you will. Your husband's preferences are none of your concern. You've modeled almost your entire body. You had better be able to accept this," she lectured.  
"Mother, this is disgusting! I am proud of my body, but I am NOT the centerfold of a Playboy!"  
"You'll do it and you'll enjoy it! I was kind enough to create this job for you when we didn't need a model. I make you good money! You had better be grateful for what I've given you! Go in there and do the shoot!" She shouted. People had stopped now to see what was going on and I was suddenly very self conscious.  
"I'm going inside," I muttered, spinning on my heel and stalking to the building.  
"That's a girl," my mother said arrogantly.  
  
My drive home was earlier than I had expected. I didn't want to think about what had happened or what would happen, so I concentrated on my driving. It was then I realized that I'm a horrible driver when I'm angry. I was going atleas twenty miles over the speed limit and I almost ran four people off the road. I was lucky there were no cops around or I would've been arrested.  
  
Ever since I could remember, my mother had always been a bully to me. She pushed me to do things I wasn't comfortable with, always saying it was for "the greater good" or some bull like that. My father was scared to death of the woman and would never come to my defense while she was around. However, as soon as she walked away, he was there to comfort me and say how she was wrong but she loved me and only wanted the best for me.  
Maybe she really did, but who knows. In the twenty-one years of my life, I'd never been able to read that woman. I hated her emotionlessness.  
She thought she had the right to just cut me out of her life as if I hadn't been her only child and her only hope of ever having grand children. I didn't know what to feel or think, but unvoluntarily, I felt hurt and thought about how much I loved her. Despite her meanness and her horrible temper, I still loved her. At some point in my life, she had been my whole world and that was all that I could think.  
All I'd ever wanted was her acceptance. I wanted, more than anything, for her to be proud of me. I had to make her proud. I had to make up for the pain I had undoubtedly caused her. 


End file.
